FOREVER LOVE
|type = Single |album = 4 Akogare My STAR |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 26, 2008 December 7, 2008 (Event V) December 10, 2008 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2008 |length = 12:33 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Edo no Temari Uta II 6th single (2008) |Next = Bye Bye Bye! 8th single (2009) }} FOREVER LOVE is the seventh major single from the Japanese pop group ℃-ute. It was released on November 26, 2008 under the Zetima label in regular and limited edition. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The title track appears on the album 4 Akogare My STAR as track #10 and on the album ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 as track #11. It is used as the 1st ending theme for Megadig. When Arihara Kanna and Umeda Erika left, Okai Chisato and Nakajima Saki took their lines. Tracklist CD #FOREVER LOVEthumb|220px|right|FOREVER LOVE (MV) #Seventeen's VOW (セブンティーンズ VOW) #FOREVER LOVE (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Photography Making of (ジャケット撮影メイキング) Single V #FOREVER LOVE #FOREVER LOVE (Casual Dance Ver.) #PV Photography Making of (PV撮影メイキング映像) Event V The ☁☀☂ Document of ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~Edo no Temari Uta II~ in Differ Ariake (ザ ☁☀☂ドキュメント of ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~江戸の手毬唄Ⅱ~ in ディファ有明) #Chou Ame Onna 1 -Rehearsal Shuuryougo- (超雨女① -リハーサル終了後-; Super Rain Woman 1 -After Rehearsal-) #Nakki Girls (ナッキーガールズ) #Chou Ame Onna 2 -1 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女② -1回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 2 -Before the Opening of the First Performance-) #♪ Edo no Temari Uta II (♪江戸の手毬唄II) #Manin Densha (満員電車; Crowded Train) #Shitsumon Corner (質問コーナー; Question Corner) #Chou Ame Onna 3 -2 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女③ -2回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 3 -#Before the Opening of the Second Performance-) #♪ EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (♪EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い) #Hagiwara Mai Shin Tokugi (萩原舞 新特技; Hagiwara Mai's New Special Skill) #♪ "Wasuretakunai Natsu" (♪「忘れたくない夏」) #Chou Ame Onna 4 -3 Kaime Kouen Kaien Mae- (超雨女④ -3回目公演開演前-; Super Rain Woman 4 -#Before the Opening of the Third Performance-) #Hagiwara Mai vs Okai Chisato / Hagiwara Mai vs Arihara Kanna (萩原舞 vs 岡井千聖 / 萩原舞 vs 有原栞菜) #Arihara Kanna Shin Tokugi (有原栞菜 新特技; Arihara Kanna's New Special Skill) #♪ Time Capsule (♪タイムカプセル) #♪ Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (♪めぐる恋の季節) #Akushu Kai (握手会; Handshake Event) #Chou Ame Onna 5 -Zen Kouen Shuuryougo- (超雨女⑤ -全公演終了後-; Super Rain Woman 5 -After the End of All Performances-) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna (last single) TV Performances *2008.11.27 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances #FOREVER LOVE #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ Trivia *This was the first ℃-ute single to have an English name. Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 29,144 Single V *'Total sales:' 5,052 Videos File:℃-ute 『FOREVER LOVE』 (Black Dance Ver.)-0|Black Dance Ver. File:℃-ute 『FOREVER LOVE』 (Casual Dance Ver.)|Casual Dance Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: FOREVER LOVE, Seventeen's VOW Category:C-ute Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a C-ute Member Category:English Name Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs